Evil's Only Judgement/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer now! ''Anthony Graves'': So we finally have you here Collin, you're under arrest for the murder of your grand- and stepmother! ''Collin Indigo'': I thought I already told you, I didn't kill anyone! And yes, I don't like throwing my family under the bus but I can assure you it had to be someone else! Collin: I'm really grateful that you solved my fiance's, father's and uncle's murder but today I'm not the person you should arrest... Anthony: Our evidence says otherwise! We found traces of wine in Angelica's wound and your cough medicine in Isabelle's hair! Collin: Sorry to bring it to you but I'm not the only one who enjoys a glass of wine and has a cough! Anthony: But you are the only one who left dark hair strands and fibers from your gold cloth on the murder weapons! Collin:... I guess nothing gets away from you huh, ? Yes, I killed them. Anthony: That's a rather calm response, considering we just got another step closer to exposing POWER! Collin: Nice try Detective Graves, but I'm not telling you anything about them. The only thing I'll say is that both Angelica and Isabelle refused to work the way they wanted to. Collin: I've been a member of POWER way longer than anyone else in my family and when I was supposed to bring some news to them, they wouldn't listen. Anthony: I did everything I could, so I asked Omega about what to do and they allowed me to silence them, so I did. Collin: I had a way better plan than what actually happened but when I snuck up on grandmother, Isabelle entered the room, so I had to chase her down. Collin: I guarantee you that if she wouldn't have ruined my plan, you would have never caught me! Anthony: You guys truly are a disgrace to the Indigo family, I'm glad Julia isn't here to hear this... Anthony: But now is no time to be sympathetic. Collin Indigo, you're going to prison! ''Judge Blade'': I'm sad that it had to come down to this Mr. Indigo, but I guess in today's society no one is safe from crime. Collin: My plane was perfect, perfect I tell you! Everything would have worked out and I wouldn't have to be in this position! Judge Blade: As perfect as your plan was, it wouldn't have changed anything. is truly the best officer this city had in years, with them on your trail you wouldn't be able to escape justice! Collin: I don't care... Just get your act over already, I'm getting bored. Judge Blade: First, would you like to tell us who else in the Indigo family is helping POWER? Collin: As if I'm telling you anything, it's bad that I killed two of them already... Judge Blade: Very well then. Collin Indigo, I'm sentencing you to life in prison with no chance of parole, now you have time to reflect on what you've done! Collin: This city hasn't seen the last of me I tell you! You will all pay for not joining the superior! A Dark Shade of Blue (6/6) Category:Dialogues